kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Inseln des Schicksals
}} Die Inseln des Schicksals ist eine Welt, die zum ersten Mal in Kingdom Hearts auftaucht sowie weitere Auftritte in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts coded und Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance besitzt. Orte Die Inseln des Schicksals bestehen aus mehreren Inseln, wovon allerdings nur wenige gezeigt werden. Die Haupthandlung spielt immer auf den Inseln, auf denen Sora, Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Tidus und Selphie den Großteil ihrer Zeit verbringen. Diese Insel besitzt einen Strand, an dem die Boote und ein entsprechender Steg sich befindet, eine sehr kleine Insel, die mit einer Brücke verbunden ist, ein Baumhaus hoch oben, sowie weitere Holzkonstrukte. Am Strand befindet sich eine Baracke, welche einen Speicherpunkt beinhaltet und einen Zugang zur kleinen Insel bietet, welche mit der Brücke verbunden ist. Auf der anderen Seite der Insel gibt es noch die Lagune, welche einen kaputten Holzsteg beinhaltet und einen Kletterturm mit Seilbahn. Bei dem riesigen Baum am Strand befindet sich eine kleine Höhle, welche Geheimer Ort genannt wird. Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Vor vielen Jahren lebte ein junger Mann namens Xehanort auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Er wurde von Ansem, seinem zukünftigen Herzlosen, besucht, der ihm ihren Plan offenbarte, die dreizehn Sucher der Dunkelheit zu erschaffen. Ansem gewährte Xehanort die Kraft, durch die Zeit zu reisen und er vertraute ihm die Aufgabe an, Ihn, Xemnas, Braig, Vanitas und acht andere als Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe zu finden. Xehanort würde später aus der Zukunft zurückkehren, wenn sein Zeitlimit abgelaufen wäre, ohne jede Erinnerung an das, was passiert ist; Die Ereignisse waren jedoch in sein Herz eingraviert und ließen ihn die Inseln des Schicksals verlassen, zudem er diese Welt als "zu klein" ansah und Xehanort gelangte schließlich ins Land des Aufbruchs. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' thumb|left|Sora und Riku treffen auf Aqua und sie vergleicht die beiden mit Ventus und Terra. Viele Jahre später kehrt Xehanort als alter Mann zurück und beabsichtigt, seinen scheinbar sterbenden, komatösen Schüler Ventus für seine letzten Tage auf den Inseln zu lassen. Das gebrochenes Herz von Ventus verbindet sich jedoch mit dem Herz des Neugeborenen Sora und er lebt wieder auf und er ruft sein Schlüsselschwert herbei. Als Xehanort sieht, dass der Junge weiterhin von Nutzen für ihn sein kann, bringt er ihn sofort zu Meister Eraqus im Land des Aufbruchs. Terra ist der erste der drei Schlüsselschwertträger, die die Inseln des Schicksals besuchen.Anmerkung:Obwohl die Welt in der Anderswelt zu sehen ist und auch den Namen anzeigt, ist sie nur einmalig pro Charakter betretbar. Es gibt keine Handlungsmöglichkeiten, nur Videosqequenzen. Dort beobachtet er die beiden jungen Sora und Riku bei einem "Wettrennen". Nachdem er Riku fragt, warum er die Inseln verlassen will, erklärt Riku ihm, dass ein Mann einmal die Inseln verlassen hat, um andere Welten zu besuchen und dass er dasselbe tun möchte. Terra sieht eine Vision des Mannes und sieht dann, was Riku werden wird. Das überzeugt ihn, Riku mit einem Nachfolgerritus als seinen Nachfolger zu wählen, damit er eines Tages das Schlüsselschwert führen kann. Aqua kommt kurz nach Terra an, als er die Inseln verlassen hat und trifft auch auf Sora und Riku. Sie erkennt, dass ihre Freundschaft identisch mit der Bindung zwischen Ventus und Terra ist, und beschließt, Sora als ihren Nachfolger zu wählen. Als sie jedoch entdeckt, dass Terra bereits das Ritual an Riku ausgeführt hat, ändert sie ihre Meinung, da sie die Freunde nicht zum Kampf zwingen möchte. Stattdessen bittet sie Sora, Riku zu retten, falls er jemals in Dunkelheit fallen sollte und gibt ihn den Rat: einem Freund, der sich verirrt hat, immer zu helfen. thumb|right|Riku rät Sora, in sein Herz zu schauen, um dem einen im Schmerz zu helfen. Viele Zeit später, auf seiner Flucht vor der Zerstörung des Land des Aufbruchs, kommt Ventus auf die Inseln des Schicksals an, wo er Vanitas begegnet und die Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit erfährt. Vanitas will gegen ihn kämpfen, doch weigert sich Ventus und so wird er von Vanitas aufgefordert, zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu kommen, da er dort Terra und Aqua vor seinen Augen töten will. Danach fügt er sich seinem Schicksal auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof. Einige Zeit nach der Niederlage von Meister Xehanort und Vanitas beobachten Sora und Riku die Sterne an einem Strand gegenüber der Kleinen Insel. Als sie sich darauf vorbereiten, die Heimreise anzutreten, spürt Sora plötzlich, wie sich Ventus Traurigkeit mit seinem Herzen verbindet. Riku rät daraufhin es zu versuchen, dieses traurige Herz zu erreichen und als Sora sich mit dem Herz von Ventus verbindet, betritt er zum ersten mal den Ort des Erwachens. Er verbindet sein Herz mit dem von Ventus und hofft, es wieder glücklich zu machen und er erzählt Riku dann, dass er recht hatte, als sie zurück gingen um die Sterne weiter zu beobachten. Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts thumb|left|Sora, Riku und Kairi machen eine Pause von ihrer Arbeit mit ihrem [[Highwind (Floss)|Floss, um am Strand zu entspannen.]] Eines Nachts ereignete sich über den Inseln des Schicksals ein Meteoriten-schauer, und am nächsten Tag kam ein mysteriöses Mädchen namens Kairi auf der Insel an; das war aufgrund eines Zaubers, den Aqua zuvor in Radiant Garden auf Kairi gewirkt hatte, um sie zu später zu jemandem zu führen, der sie beschützen würde. Kairi wurde vom Bürgermeister adoptiert und freundete sich mit Sora und Riku an. Ähnlich wie Xehanort hegte Riku auch den Wunsch, mehr als nur die kleine Welt um sich herum zu sehen. Eines Tages besuchen er und Sora den Geheimen Ort und dachten, es könnte ein Monster darin sein, aber Riku bemerkte, dass es nur der Wind war. Nachdem Sora gegangen war, entdeckte Riku das Schlüsselloch zum Herz der Welt an der geheimnisvollen Tür. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Als Sora vom Ort des Erwachens erwacht, trifft er auf Kairi und Riku.Anmerkung: Das Abenteuer von Kingdom Hearts beginnt auf der Insel des Schicksals, auf der man die drei Protagonisten kennenlernt.Anmerkung: Hier lernt der Spieler die Grundprinzipien der Steuerung kennen, aber ohne einen Tutor, nicht wie im Ort des Erwachens und kann sich mit allem vertraut machen. Am ersten Tag ist es auch möglich, gegen Selphie, Tidus, Wakka und Riku zu kämpfen und ein wenig zu trainieren. Die drei planen, ein Floss zu bauen und über das Meer zu segeln, um andere Welten abseits der Insel zu finden. Die Inseln des Schicksals sind eine kleine Welt, die oft zur Langeweile ihrer Bewohner führt, vor allem bei Riku, der auch die Inseln verlassen und die anderen Welten sehen möchte. Riku sagt es selbst, sein Wunsch sei Kairi zu verdanken, die selbst aus einer anderen Welt auf die Inseln gekommen sei. Während sie Materialien'Anmerkung': Der Tag wird durch das Sammeln von vorgegebenen Gegenständen beendet. Der zweite Tag beginnt mit einem Wettrennen gegen Riku, welches nicht besonders leicht ist. Gewinnt man jedoch das Rennen, darf man einen Namen für das Floss, welches die drei Kinder bauen wollen, bestimmen. Danach geht es weiter mit dem erneuten Sammeln von Gegenständen. für die Reise sammeln, betritt Sora den geheimen Ort, eine winzige Höhle auf der Insel, wo die Kinder Zeichnungen auf Felsen einritzen und er trifft eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt in einem seltsamen Umhang, die ihm kryptische Mitteilungen über die kommende Zeit erzählt. In dieser Nacht ist Sora ziemlich verwirrt und während er in seinem Schlafzimmer aufsteht, sieht er einen gefährlichen Sturm auf die Inseln zukommen und eilt zur Insel, um das Floss zu retten. thumb|right|Die Inseln des Schicksals während ihrer Zerstörung. Als er in dieser Nacht auf der Insel ankommt, entdeckt Sora, dass seine Freunde ebenfalls gekommen sind und die Welt von den Schattenlurchen überrannt wird. Plötzlich erscheinen diese seltsame Gestalten bei Sora, aber er kann ihnen mit seinem Holzschwert nichts anhaben. Er findet Riku, der von Dunkelheit umgeben ist. Riku sagt ihm, dass er die Dunkelheit akzeptieren soll und dann werden beide von ihr verschlungen und Sora landet im Ort des Erwachens, wo er die Macht des Schlüsselschwertes erweckt und der Königsanhänger in seiner Hand erscheint und er dadurch gerettet wird. Als er dann aus der Dunkelheit kommt, sieht er, dass Riku verschwunden ist. Mit dem Schlüsselschwert, das jetzt unter seiner Kontrolle ist, kämpft und besiegt Sora die Schattenlurche, die er vorher nicht verletzen konnte. Nachdem er in den Geheimen Ort der Insel gelangt, geht alles drunter und drüber, noch dazu entdeckt er zwar Kairi, jedoch kommt plötzlich ein großer Wind aus dem Schlüsselloch der Welt und Kairi verschwindet förmlich in Sora und beide werden aus dem Geheimen Ort heraus geschoben. Als er auf den Inseln landet, die langsam zerbrechen und in die Dunkelheit fallen und sich langsam auflösen, kämpft Sora zum zweiten Mal gegen den Schattenborn und besiegt ihn, doch er kann sein Zuhause nicht retten und wird auf seiner Reise nach Stadt Traverse davongeschleppt. Nachdem Ansem besiegt worden ist und die Tür zur Dunkelheit versiegelt ist, wird diese Welt wiederhergestellt, wie alle anderen Welten, jedoch landet nur Kairi wieder dort, da Riku und Sora sich in einer Welt zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit befinden. Kairi verabschiedet sich von Sora, während die Inseln sich selbst wiederherstellen und das Tor zu Sora geschlossen wird. Später findet Kairi die Zeichnung von Sora, bei der er ihr die Hälfte einer Papu-Frucht gibt, dabei weint sie vor Freude und fügt zur Zeichnung noch hinzu, dass sie ihm die andere Hälfte reicht. Zudem erscheinen Tidus, Selphie und Wakka wieder und sie rennen über den Strand, ähnlich wie zuvor Riku, Sora und Kairi es getan haben. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf, sie ist jedoch erst am Ende von Soras Geschichte spielbar, während sie gleich am Anfang bei Rikus Geschichte spielbar ist. Bei seiner Ankunft glaubt Sora sich zu erinnern, der sich zuvor mit Donald und Goofy wegen seiner Manie Naminé zu retten stritt, dass die Inseln des Schicksals jener Ort sind, wo er und Naminé früher zusammen gespielt haben, als sie noch Kinder waren. Plötzlich erscheinen Tidus, Wakka und Selphie und begrüßen Sora. Sora kann sich zuerst nicht an ihre Namen erinnern, dann erkennt er sie wieder. Es kommt zu einer kurzen Unterhaltung und Selphie neckt ihn, dann verlassen die drei Sora. Nach einer Weile, bei der Sora die Insel erkundet, trifft er plötzlich auf Riku. Riku fragt ihn, warum er es so eilig hätte. Sora erkennt Riku und er fragt ihn, ob er noch manipuliert werde und Riku ist wegen der Frage etwas irritiert und verwundert. Sora sagt dann zu ihm, dass er der Riku aus seinen Erinnerungen sei und Riku antwortet ihm, dass es für ihn so klingt, als würde Sora noch im Land der Träume leben. Dann fragt er Sora, wie er sich um "Sie" kümmern will, wenn er sich wie ein Kind benimmt. Sora fragt ihn dann, ob er weiß wo "Sie" ist, bevor er aber eine Antwort erhält, spürt er eine geräuschvolle Erschütterung des Bodens und er und Riku fragen sich, was da los sei. Riku geht dann um die anderen zu warnen und er lässt Sora alleine zurück. Sora rennt dann auch in seine Richtung los, um sich um Naminé zu kümmern. Plötzlich bricht ein Sturm über den Inseln los und sie werden nach oben in die Dunkelheit gezogen. Als dann noch ein besonderer Herzloser, der Schattenborn erscheint, kommt es zu einem harten Kampf zwischen Sora und ihm, den Sora aber für sich entscheiden kann. Dann ruft er nach Naminé, die dann plötzlich vor ihm steht. Sora kann es kaum fassen, dass er sie gefunden hat und Naminé kann es auch nicht glauben, das Sora wirklich zu ihr kam, nur um sie zu schützen. Sora ist glücklich und er sagt ihr, dass er sehr viel durchgemacht hatte, nur um sie zu sehen und sie sagt zu ihm auch, dass sie ihn wirklich sehen wollte und sie sagt auch, das was sie getan hatte, falsch gewesen sei. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass sie so lange allein war und die Einsamkeit nicht länger ertragen konnte. Sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie sein Herz gerufen hat, nur um ihn hierher zubringen. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass sie glücklich sei, dass Sora hier bei ihr sei, sie aber sein Herz brechen musste. Sora sagt ihr dann, dass sie nicht traurig sein soll, da er versprochen hatte, sie zu beschützen und das er auch deshalb hier sei. Sie bedankt sich bei ihm und sagt ihm, das sie an diesem Ort nichts verloren hätte. Dann hört er eine Stimme, die dies bestätigt und er sieht eine weitere Gestalt wie Naminé und er fragt sie und er erhält die Antwort, "Das bin nicht ich. Ich bin nicht hier." Dann sagt sie, dass sein Herz nicht für sie schlagen würde und dass kein Herz für sie schlägt und dass es schon immer so gewesen sei. Sora versteht das Ganze nicht mehr und er sagt ihr, dass sie unzertrennlich gewesen seien, bis sie eines Tages fortging. Sora sagt ihr, dass er auch hier sei um sie nie wieder zu verlieren und sie fragt ihn, ob er wirklich nur wegen ihr hier sei. Sora bejaht dies und erwähnt, dass er im Schloss zwar sehr viel vergessen hätte, aber sie nicht. Dann zeigt er ihr den Glücksbringer, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte und Naminé ist erfreut darüber, dass Sora ihn noch in Besitz hat. Dann sagt die zweite Gestalt, "Nein Sora! Du darfst mir nicht glauben!" Sora weiß nicht mehr, was er machen soll und die zweite Gestalt sagt ihm, dass er nachdenken und seine Gefühle ein letztes Mal erforschen soll. Dass er an den Menschen denken soll, der ihm am wichtigsten sei. Dann sagt sie ihm, dass er das schwach leuchtende Fragment seiner Erinnerungen tief in seinem Herzen anrufen soll und das die Stimme seines Herzens zu ihm durchdringt, egal wie fern es auch sein mag. Sora sagt ihr, dass ihm die Antwort leicht falle und er schaut auf den Glücksbringer und in dem Moment als er ihren Namen aussprechen will, verwandelt sich der Glücksbringer in dem, den er einst von Kairi geschenkt bekam. Und als sich Naminé umdreht, erblickt Sora das Antlitz von Kairi. Sie kommt ihn so vertraut vor, aber er erinnerst sich immer noch nicht an ihren Namen. Dann ruft er nach Naminé, die jedoch verschwunden ist. thumb|left|Zexion wirft Riku vor, für die Zerstörung seines Hauses verantwortlich zu sein. Nachdem Riku Lexaeus besiegt hat , erscheint Zexion mit einer Weltenkarte und lockt Riku dazu, seine eigene Version der Inseln des Schicksals zu betreten. Riku findet anfangs nur Tidus, Wakka und Selphie, die ihn jedoch nicht wahrnehmen und sich auflösen, als er sie ansprechen will. Eine kurze Zeit danach sieht er eine Illusion von Kairi, die sich auch gleich wieder auflöst. Gleich darauf begegnet er wieder Zexion, der zu Riku sagt, dass in dessem Herz sich nur noch dunkle Erinnerungen befinden würden und er auch deshalb nur noch dunklen Wesen begegnen würde. Und er sagt ihm auch, dass alle seine anderen Erinnerungen an seine Heimat weg wären. Riku wirft ihm vor, dass Zexion ihn anlügen würde, da er sich noch an seine Freunde erinnert und Zexion hält ihm vor, dass Riku einst seine engsten Freunde links liegen gelassen hat und das Riku seine eigenen Taten wohl vergessen habe. Dann erzählt er Riku, dass er es selbst gewesen wäre, der seine eigene Heimat zerstörte. Dann sieht Riku jene Ereignisse wieder, die zu der Zerstörung der Inseln des Schicksals führte und dass er es gewesen wäre, der die Tür zur Dunkelheit öffnete und damit die Zerstörung herbeigeführt hätte. Zexion sagt dann zu ihm, dass Riku von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde und diese nun seine Heimat sei. Dann sagt er zu ihm, dass seine wahre Gestalt der Schattenborn sei, der sich auch gleich darauf vor Riku erhebt. Riku ist verstört und kann es nicht glauben, dass er der Schattenborn sei und es kommt zu einem Kampf gegen diesen Schattenborn. Nachdem er das Monster besiegt hat, glaubt er "Sora" zu sehen, der in Wirklichkeit aber Zexion ist, der sich als Sora mit Hilfe einer Illusion ausgibt. Der angebliche "Sora" beschuldigt ihn, ein Monster der Dunkelheit zu sein und attackiert ihn mit Licht. Im Licht denkt Riku darüber nach aufzugeben, aber Naminé (sie erscheint als eine Illusion von Kairi) spricht zu seinem Herzen und drängt ihn, sein Licht und seine Dunkelheit zu benutzen, die zusammen unbesiegbar sind. Riku durchschaut so Zexions Tarnung und es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Riku für sich entscheiden kann und er zwingt somit Zexion zur Flucht. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' thumb|right|Während eines Traumes stellt Xion ihre eigene Existenz in Frage und unterhält sich mit Roxas und Axel auf dem Papu-Baum der Inseln des Schicksals. Mit Ausnahme von Kairi haben alle Einwohner der Inseln des Schicksals wegen der Nebenwirkungen Sora vergessen, da Naminé versucht hat, seine Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen; Sie erinnert sich wegen ihrer starken Bindung noch vage an ihn. Diese Welt ist von den Mächten der Dunkelheit verlassen und geschützt und sie ist so friedlich und unverbunden wie vor dem Angriff der Herzlosen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|left|Kairi beobachtet den Sonnenuntergang. In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt nicht betretbar, taucht aber in Zwischensequenzen, inklusive dem Ende, auf. Doch lässt sich ein Fragment der Welt in der Final Mix+-Version spielen, wenn man gegen Zexions Silhouette kämpft; eine Erinnerung an den Kampf mit Riku und Zexion. ''Kingdom Hearts Coded'' thumb|right|Nachdem er den Schattenborn in seinem Erwachen besiegt hat, erscheint Daten-Sora in der Daten-Welt auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Nachdem König Micky und Jiminy eine Nachricht in Jiminys Tagebuch entdeckt haben, erstellen sie eine Datenversion von Sora. Nachdem Daten-Sora sein Erwachen beendet hat, findet er heraus, dass die Inseln des Schicksals'Anmerkung (coded)': Die Inseln des Schicksals sind die erste Welt, die Daten-Sora betritt. mit störenden Blöcken bedeckt sind, welche Anomalien in der Daten-Welt verursachen und die von ihm beseitigt werden müssen. Danach trifft er auf Jiminys Tagebuch, dass mit einem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt ist. Dieses zeigte sich Daten-Sora und informiert ihn, dass der Schlüssel zur Rettung ein Schlüsselloch wäre. Er findet dann später das Daten-Schlüsselloch hinter dem Wasserfall der Inseln des Schicksals. Nachdem er das Schlüsselloch geöffnet hat, erwartet ihn ein Schattenborn, bestehend aus verschiedenen Blöcken, welcher auch der Verursacher bzw.(Quelle) der Anomalien auf der Insel ist, wie z.B. dem Verschwinden der Brücke. Nach dem Kampf wird Daten-Sora in einen Datenstrudel gezogen, der ihn zur Stadt Traverse bringt, während die Inseln wie schon in Kingdom Hearts zerstört werden. Währenddessen sehen die Freunde in der Realität eine Szene auf dem Monitor, bei der das digitalisierte Tagebuch dann Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit zeigt, wie er vor Riku nach dem Angriff der Herzlosen erscheint und einen Korridor der Dunkelheit für ihn öffnet. Nachdem er die Daten-Welt wieder verlassen hat, schickt Micky einen weiteren Brief in einer Flasche an Sora auf den realen Inseln des Schicksals, den Kairi ihm dann aushändigt. ''Blank Points thumb|left|Sora und Riku betrachten den Sonnenuntergang über der Insel, derweil sie über ihr nächstes Abenteuer nachdenken. Sora sitzt auf dem Papu-Früchte-Baum, tief in Gedanken über Terra, Ventus und Aqua und wie ihre Opfer dazu beigetragen haben, ihn zu dem Menschen zu formen, der er jetzt ist. Riku kommt näher und fragt ihn, ob er sich schon entschieden hat, ob er Yen Sids Vorladung, die Meisterprüfung im mystischen Turm abzulegen nachkommen soll oder nicht. Sora sagt dann zu Riku, dass er sich entschieden hat. Als Kairi sich den beiden nähert, erzählt Sora ihr, dass er noch eine lange Reise machen muss, eine, die noch schwieriger sein könnte als alle anderen, die sie bislang gehabt haben. Kairi gibt Sora dann ihren Glücksbringer und sie sagt ihm, dass er sich beeilen soll. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance thumb|right|Sora und Riku werden zurück zu den Inseln des Schicksals geschickt, kurz bevor sie als Teil ihrer Meisterprüfung vernichtet werden. Die Inseln des Schicksals sind erneut der Ausgangspunkt für Soras und Rikus Reise. Im Rahmen ihrer Meisterprüfung werden Sora und Riku zu den Inseln des Schicksals zurückgeschickt, bevor diese von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und zu einer der schlafenden Welten werden; Außerdem werden sie in das Alter und in ihrer ursprünglichen Kleidung zurückversetzt, in dem sie zuvor waren, als die Welt zerstört wurde, so dass sie alte und neue Fähigkeiten wieder erlernen können. Um selbst ihre eigene Vergangenheit zu vermeiden, entscheiden sie sich, mit einem Floss, dass sie einmal mit Kairi gebaut hatten, ins Meer zu wagen, bevor die Herzlosen eintreffen. Sobald der Sturm eintrifft, wird das Segel des Flosses durch starke Winde beschädigt, so dass Sora und Riku in der Mitte des Meeres treiben. Zu ihrem Schock treffen sie dann auf Ursula in ihrer Riesen-Form, die plötzlich aus dem Wasser auftaucht und sie erwähnt, dass "jemand" ihr gesagt hat, wo sie zu finden sind. Sora und Riku arbeiten zusammen und schaffen es, Ursula zu besiegen, aber ihre Kraft verursacht einen derart massiven Sturm, der das Floss zerstört und die Strömungen ziehen sie unter Wasser. Unter Wasser finden sie ein Schlüsselloch und sie verwenden ihre Schlüsselschwerter, um es zu öffnen und gelangen so zu den schlafenden Welten. Über dem Wasser werden sie von Ansem dabei beobachtet; später enthüllt er Riku, dass Riku unbewusst die Gefahr bemerkte, die auf sie zu kam und er in Soras Träume eintrat, um seinen Freund vor Albträumen zu schützen. Die Inseln erscheinen erneut, als Sora vom jungen Xehanort in den Schlaf versetzt wird. Im Traum sieht er, wie Ansem seine jüngere Version von sich selbst trifft, wobei die vorliegende Version erklärt, dass er von seinem zukünftigen Selbst beauftragt wurde, durch die Zeit zu reisen. Er erklärt dann weiter, dass Ansem nicht nur in der Nacht anwesend war, als die Inseln von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden, um das Ereignis zu beobachten, sondern um sicherzustellen, dass er und die anderen Versionen von Xehanort die Meisterprüfung für ihre eigenen Zwecke beeinträchtigen konnten. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Als Sora, Donald und Goofy erfahren, dass Riku und Micky im Reich der Dunkelheit in Schwierigkeiten sind, versucht Sora einen Weg zu finden, um in das Reich der Dunkelheit zu gelangen. Sora nutzt sein Herz als Wegweiser und begibt sich auf die Inseln des Schicksals, wo er das Schlüsselschwert Meisterhüter findet und die Tür zum geheimen Ort in eine Tür zum Reich der Dunkelheit verwandelt. Nachdem Sora Aqua von ihrer Vereinnahmung durch die Dunkelheit befreit hat, bringen er und Riku sie zu den Inseln des Schicksals. Vor dem Zusammenprall von Licht und Dunkelheit auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof besinnen sich Sora und Kairi, um über den bevorstehende Kampf nachzudenken und Papu-Früchte zu teilen, während Riku neben seiner Replik sitzt, obwohl nur er sie sehen kann. Nach Xehanorts Niederlage versammeln sich die Hüter des Lichts und ihre Freunde auf den Inseln des Schicksals, um sich am Strand zu entspannen. Sie sehen dann Sora und Kairi zusammen, während Sora verschwindet. Charaktere |Datei:Riku KHII.png|Riku |Datei:Kairi KHII.png|Kairi |Datei:Tidus ReCoded.png|Tidus |Datei:Wakka ReCoded.png|Wakka |Datei:Selphie KHII.png|Selphie |Datei:Meister Xehanort (Jung) BBS.png|Junger Xehanort |Datei:Junger Xehanort 3D.png|Junger Xehanort |Datei:Daten-Sora ReCoded.png|Daten-Sora |Datei:Roxas Days.png|Roxas |Datei:Xion Days.png|Xion |Datei:Ventus BBS.png|Ventus |Datei:Ansem der Weise (DiZ) KHII.png|Ansem der Weise |Datei:Ursula 3D.png|Ursula }} *Soras Mutter kann in einer Sequenz gehört werden, wie sie ihren Sohn kurz vor dem Sturm im ersten Kingdom Hearts ruft und Riku erwähnt Soras Vater in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Riku erwähnt auch seine eigenen Eltern im ersten Spiel. Der Bürgermeister von den Inseln des Schicksals wird auch kurz als Kairis Adoptivvater erwähnt. Keiner dieser Charaktere erscheint jedoch visuell. Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Niemande Jemande Schätze Trivia * In Kingdom Hearts ist es möglich, durch das beantworten der Fragen von Selphie, Tidus und Wakka im Intro den Entwicklungsverlauf Soras zu bestimmen. * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ausgenommen, ist diese Welt immer die letzte, die im Abspann gezeigt wird. Bemerkungen und Referenzen Weblinks